until the sirens sound I'm safe
by MadHare0512
Summary: Until someone sounded the siren, and even after that, he was safe.


until the sirens sound I'm safe (put it out of my mind long enough to call it courage)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**The title comes from Earth by Sleeping at Last**

**AU: Royalty, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_Devon Daniels: Alpha_

_Ravi Shaw: Beta_

_Zoey Reeves: Beta_

_Steel Silva: Beta_

_Nate Silva: Omega_

Nathan Silva had come to the Snake Kingdom in the entourage of the Consort to the Snake King, Noah Carver. He expected to be on the road that night but was surprised to find himself and the others with him put into a small hall of rooms. He was then expecting to be sent home in the morning but was again surprised to find Prince- _Noah-_ coming to check on him and tell him that he and all the others were allowed to stay as long as they wanted.

See, Nate hadn't been "allowed to stay" anywhere from the time his parents put him on the streets to the time the Noble House of Shaw took him in the be their son's servant. Nate's only comfort was that his older brother Steel had come with him against his parents' wishes.

Nate's parents were very old fashioned. They'd wanted an Alpha son, which the whole reason Nate had been born. They were furious when Nate turned 11 and presented Omega, instead of Alpha. They'd have only been disappointed if he'd turned out to be Beta like his brother, but an Omega son they refused to have. Nate was just happy that they waited for his Heat to break before they kicked him out of the house. The Lady Shaw, a good friend of his parents and thankfully not as short-sighted, had taken him in after seeing Steel swipe food from the markets nearly three years later. Nate knew he was gone when he turned fourteen and met Ravi for the first time since he was nine.

Nate became good friends with Ravi, even came to love him. Their relationship was tentative and slow, not because of Ravi's mother, but because if anyone found out that a Beta was in a relationship with an Omega, Nate could be put to death. Omegas were made for Alphas and Alphas alone. So, they hid their relationship from everyone. Even Noah Carver, who was also good friends of the Shaws and visited often. Then they weren't careful enough and Noah caught them in Ravi's room. Nothing more than kissing, of course, God knew that Nate would be _mortified_ to have been caught in a more compromising position. Noah wasn't even fazed, no shock crossed his face. "I left my bracelet?"

Ravi breathed a sigh of relief and stood, leaving Nate sitting ramrod straight on the blue bed sheets.

(_Everything in the Shark Kingdom was based on water, some of it was blue, pale or dark. Noah had taken on the tradition, wearing the colors of his home any time he could.)_

As they looked for it, Noah checked the bed and looked at Nate, who suddenly remembered he was in the presence of Royalty and shot to his feet. Noah smiled, "It's alright, Nate." With those few words, Nate knew Noah would keep their secret, likely take it to his grave. Nate worriedly watched the Prince but said nothing. He finally nodded. Noah nodded back. That was the end of it. No one ever came after Nate or the Shaws, not that Nate thought they would. Noah was a trustworthy person.

Ravi was introduced to another woman of the Nobility a few weeks after he turned 18, two years before he would be invited to travel with the Prince to the Snake Kingdom.

"Lord Shaw, may I present to you Lady Roxanne Rivera." announced the footman.

Lady Roxanne was as beautiful as any Lady of Nobility would be, kind and caring and sweet and undeniably _Beta_. The kind of woman Ravi would be expected to marry. Not an Omega.

Not _Nate_; the unwanted Omega of House Silva.

But Ravi turned down the offer of marriage. Many times in fact. And Roxanne seemed happy. Perhaps it had something to do with the way she smiled at her escort, Lord Blaze of House Thompson. Ravi turned down many marriage-offers in the years before he went to the Snake Kingdom. Nate had expected some of them, hadn't expected others, and some of them were half surprised and half not.

The true surprise came in the form of letters written to the Snake Kingdom and finally meeting the pair behind the words.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Nate first discovered the letters when he was cleaning up Ravi's room while Ravi was in a meeting with some of the other Houses of Nobility. Ravi usually let Nate have free reign when Lady Shaw wasn't home, but as she was home today, Nate was resigned to cleaning Ravi's room for the second time today. Nothing would ever be clean enough for Lady Shaw, who was a perfectionist and demanded the best.

The letters were in a box Nate had knocked off the shelf by accident while he was wiping down Ravi's desk. He hadn't meant to read them, but the words "_My dearest_," caught his eye and he couldn't resist. He'd read the letter to "Z" so many times, he'd committed it to memory in thirty minutes.

He was kneeling on the floor as he kept rereading the letter, terror filling his bones before he could try and rationalize this. This was how Ravi found him when he finally made it back to his room.

"Nate?" he asked, catching sight of the younger boy.

"Ravi!" Nate shot up light he'd been slapped, pulling the letter up with him.

Ravi's eyes caught on the letter and he gasped, a soft intake of breath that was hardly noticeable. "Oh, no. You weren't meant to see those."

"A-Are you..." Nate's eyes filled with tears, even as he closed his eyes tight and shook his head, making them spill down his pale cheeks. "My apologies, Lord Shaw. I shouldn't have looked through your things."

"Nate..." Ravi started, stepping towards his love for the better part of a year.

Nate flinched back, folding up the letter neatly and setting it on the desk as he muffled a sob with a cough. "I subject myself to punishment as you see fit, my Lord."

Ravi reeled back as if he'd been hit. Nate hadn't had this attitude since he'd first come to the Shaw house. "Nate, I'm not going to hurt you." Ravi's eyes went wide as he took another step forward, determined to sort this out.

Nate's tears came faster. Ravi opened his mouth and asked Nate, "Tell me what you were going to ask, Nathan."

It wasn't a question so much as a demand. Nate told him. "Are you replacing me?"

Ravi almost couldn't believe his ears. "No! No, of course not. I could never replace you, Nate, _never. _There will never be another to mean more to me than you."

"Why do the letters say 'my dearest', 'my love', and 'my only'?" Nate demanded, temporarily forgetting that it was hardly his place to question someone of Nobility.

"To keep my mother from finding out about you."

Nate's posture dropped its tension, the sadness and anger melting off his shoulders. Guilt and embarrassment took their place. "I'm sorry, Ravi," he murmured, turning his eyes to the floor, "I overreacted."

Ravi shook his head, stepping forward and pulling the Omega into a hug. "I'm sorry, too, Nate. I should've told you that I was writing those letters."

Nate sniffled, tears drying on his face. "Will you tell me who Z is?"

Ravi led Nate to sit on the bed, "She lives in the Tiger Kingdom, but the Princess is letting her go to stay in the Snake Kingdom. Her name is Zoey, of the House of Reeves."

Nate nodded, "I've heard of her, her mother runs the gossip mill. Nothing happens without Lady Reeves knowing about it." It had been one of Nate's biggest concerns when he and Ravi began their relationship.

"Well, as she is of Nobility, I thought I could use her help to get Mother's attention off of us for a while." Ravi rubbed Nate's arm, bringing much-appreciated warmth. "She agreed because she could benefit as well. She is also in a relationship most would frown upon, with an Alpha."

Just like with Omegas, Alphas were meant for one specific Secondary Gender alone. The difference was if an Alpha got caught, they weren't put to death.

Nate nodded, "I see a mutual benefit there."

"I plan on going to meet her one day. I want you to go with me." Ravi said, "If that's alright."

Nate smiled. "I'd love to."

That was the last they spoke of it until they came to the Snake Kingdom.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

They kept mostly to themselves until Ravi got another letter. Zoey wanted to meet.

Nate was so nervous, he tied Ravi's tie too tight.

"Nate, _Mera__ pyaar_**(1)**, you're crushing my windpipe," Ravi stated, too calmly for someone who was being suffocated.

Nate blinked, then undid the tie as quickly as it had been done, tying it back looser and straightening the bow. "I'm sorry, Ravi, it's just. Prince Noah is the only one who knows about us and we've both known him for many years. What if this is a trick?"

"_D__il Mera_**(2)**, I promise, I would die before I let anything happen to you," Ravi said it with such confidence that Nate couldn't help but to believe him. However, there was still that lingering thought, _"That's what I'm scared of."_

They informed the Consort to the Snake King of where they were going because God knew that poor kid worried about his friends more than any person should, then Nate's older brother and finally left the castle. They traveled to the markets, on the lookout for Zoey as they looked over the trinkets and fake jewels the vendors tried desperately to sell to them. Ravi would sometimes pull out some coins, press them into the vendor's hand and pick out something from their items. This prompted gratitude from the vendor, with the war between the Bandits' Armada and the Six Kingdoms still going strong no one had much money to spend on unnecessary objects, no matter how pretty or functional they were.

It wasn't long before something caught Ravi's eye and he began to heard Nate towards it.

A young, blonde woman sat across from a dark-skinned mam speaking with no cares, body relaxed as if it was perfectly normal for a beautiful woman to walk around without at least three heavily muscled men with her.

"Zoey!" Ravi called, dragging Nate with him.

Ravi had adopted his former Kingdom's colors, wearing blue and white anytime he could. Nate had decided against wearing the colors of the Kingdom that didn't want him, choosing instead to dress in gold and white. He didn't blend in with the blacks and dark greys of the Snake Kingdom, but he supposed Ravi fit in less than he did and counted it as a win for himself.

Zoey Reeves was originally from the Tiger Kingdom, just as fierce as it's rulers, but kinder. She wore the yellow and tan of her homelands, but also a black band around her wrist and a necklace with a red fire pendant. "Ravi!" she greeted, pulling him into a hug as soon as he was close enough. "And this must be Nate!" she extended her hand.

Nate's wide-eyed dear-in-headlights look must've shown more than he's realized because she smiled, "I'm Lady Reeves of the Tiger Kingdom, but feel free to call me Zoey."

Nate cautiously shook her hand, "Nate."

She nodded, "Ravi's told me a lot about you, Nate. Are you getting along okay? I know it's kind of scary moving away when you've been in the same place a while."

Nate nodded, "Yep."

Zoey hummed, then grasped her companion's hand and tugged him closer. "Come on, Dev, introduce yourself."

The man huffed out a laugh, then shook his head and waved, "I'm Lord Daniels of the Dragon Kingdom, but call me Devon."

Nate felt his stomach give that familiar flip it did whenever Ravi was in the room. This was an Alpha, undeniably. Nate bowed his head. "Hello."

Ravi and Zoey got to talking, speaking briefly about their ruse and how to keep it up, and Nate was left with only Devon Daniels for company.

He snuck glances at the man whenever he thought it safe. Devon was an Alpha's Alpha, the kind of guy most Alphas long to be. He was tall and muscled, bright brown eyes and this calming vibe that made Nate want to lay down somewhere and go to sleep. Most Alphas would kill to have even _one_ of those traits. Devon wore the red and orange of his homeland, but a black band like Zoey's around one wrist and a yellow pendant in the shape of a tiger hidden underneath.

"Zoey's been talking about you all nonstop since Ravi reached out to her with the solution to both our problems," Devon suddenly spoke and Nate nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Lord Shaw has also spoken a lot about you and Lady Reeves."

Devon hummed, "You don't have to do that, you know. Use our titles. I know that Omegas have all been taught that they are lesser beings, but my father made damn sure I knew Omegas are just as Human as me, Ravi, and Zoey."

Nate gave him a startled look, "What?"

"Trust me, Nate. You're the bravest of any of us. I admire a guy with guts."

Nate's stomach did that flip again and he knew then and there that Devon could break his heart just as easily as Ravi could.

This was not good.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Upon the realization that he was attracted to more than one person, Nate kind of shut down. Ravi asked him many times what was wrong, but received no answer. He wouldn't for many hours. Zoey and Devon shooed him off, instructing him to take Nate home and let him rest. Hopefully, after some sleep, Nate would be okay.

Nate wasn't aware of the outside world until he blinked and suddenly, he was staring up at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. He sat up, looking around. He met eyes with the Consort to the Snake King. "Prince Noah!" he yelped, bowing his head.

The older Omega chuckled, waving away the formality. "It's okay, Nate. I was just stopping by to see if you were okay. You've been unresponsive for nearly a day."

Nate's eyes went wide, "Oh, no. Where's Ravi?"

"Ravi's fine, I sent him back to his room to sleep. He was determined to stay at your side."

Nate nodded and laid back. He put a hand over his eyes with a sigh.

"I know that sigh. Your mind is thinking too hard. Out with it." Noah's voice was gentle but firm.

"When we went to the markets, we met Lady Reeves of the Tiger Kingdom and Lord Daniels of the Dragon Kingdom. Lord Daniels is an Alpha. He's very attractive." Nate spoke quietly, hardly wanting to admit it, but he knew he'd feel better if he talked about this with someone. He sat up and looked at Noah. "Prince Noah, can you like more than one person?"

Noah hummed, "Well, I've never been faced with that kind of question before. I think you can do whatever makes you happy, Nate. If you like more than one person at a time, then that's what happens," he paused. "Do you remember what I told you when you wrote me that letter begging me not to tell the Guards about your relationship with Ravi?"

Nate shook his head, "Will you remind me?"

Noah smiled, "I told you that your relationship was your own and no one had the right to take it from you. The same goes for your heart and whatever feelings you develop for any person those feelings manifest for." He stood and offered his hand, "Come, I'll escort you back to your room. I think this is something you need to discuss with Ravi."

Nate took Noah's hand and together they headed for Ravi's room. They didn't speak, but then again they didn't need to. Nate paused with his hand on the door handle. He turned to Noah, "Thank you, Prince-" He stopped again as Noah raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Thank you, Noah."

Noah smiled and nodded. "Tell me how it turns out, okay?"

Nate smiled back as he opened the door and slipped inside. The room was dark, but Nate knew every inch of it intimately. Finding the bed was no more an issue in the dark than it was in the day time. He slid in under the covers and sighed as he settled against Ravi. It felt like coming home in a way nothing else could. Ravi stirred, "Nate?"

Nate whispered, "I'm here, Ravi. I'm alright."

Ravi hummed, throwing an arm around Nate's waist and pulling him closer. "Good."

Nate closed his eyes and listened to Ravi's breathing. His spinning mind was rarely calm, but with Ravi, it stopped going long enough for him to sleep. He hoped one day that he'd be able to completely stop his mind. For his sanity if nothing else.

When Ravi woke up again, he was even more ecstatic that Nate was okay. Nate decided to follow the advice granted to him and talk to Ravi. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Nate told Ravi what he'd experienced, what Devon Daniels had made him feel, and his fears about what would happen to them. Ravi listened patiently but didn't speak, letting Nate get it all out.

When Nate was finished, he waited a moment, considering his next words carefully. "I don't think I fully understand, but I'm willing to try. If you'd like to spend more time with Devon, that's up to you entirely. The only thing I ask is that you inform me of where you plan to go, if only for my peace of mind."

Nate sat up straight. "You mean it?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Ravi nodded, "I do."

Nate's smile was bright as he threw his arms around Ravi's shoulder. He didn't speak for a moment, but with Ravi, he didn't need to. Ravi understood what he was trying to convey, even without to advantage of words.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

The first thing Nate did was send Devon a letter explaining his thoughts and asking if he was open to this kind of relationship. It was a few weeks before he got a response, but the answer was a resounding yes.

Their first outing was to the markets, Ravi followed along at Nate's behest. If this ended in the worst-case scenario, he wanted Ravi around for help. Luckily for everyone, it went well. Nate learned that Devon had studied fighting techniques from some of the retired Guards and that he and Zoey had only been together about a year. Devon's father wanted him to settle down and find an Omega of his own, but Devon was happy with Zoey.

In turn, Nate shared his lack of a relationship with his parents, his love of numbers and complex sciences, and his relationship with the King's Consort.

"No way, you know the Consort to the Snake King?" Devon's awe was clear in his voice and his attentiveness.

Nate nodded, "Yes. He was the first to know of Ravi and I. You wouldn't believe how nervous it made me."

Devon sobered up at the reminder of the death penalty hanging above the younger's head. "I honestly can't believe they'd just kill someone like that."

Nate looked a little uncomfortable, "Well, sadly, an Omega could be given jail time simply for the suggestion that they were even _looking_ at a Beta. It's been said that some of the Omegas in the Nobility were killed because they loved a Beta. A warning to us not to even try."

Devon hissed, "I hate that for you."

Nate smiled sadly, "The sad fact of life. I can't change it, I can only hope that someday Omegas are treated better."

Devon smiled back and they moved on to lighter topics. When they said goodbye, Devon offered a hug and nothing more. Nate was immensely grateful. He knew that some Alphas would kill for a kiss and was happy to see Devon didn't seem to be that kind of Alpha.

They continued meeting for months until the butterflies in Nate's stomach had finally calmed down. It was wonderful; a walk here, a picnic there, everything Nate could've hoped for in a Mate. He saw similar qualities in Devon and Ravi, so it seemed to him that he had a type.

There were some of those same qualities in Zoey too. And her hair was pretty. And her eyes where gorgeous. And her- Oh. Oh, _no_. No, no, no, he couldn't be falling for her too, could he?

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

As it turned out, yes he _could_ fall for Zoey.

In his defense, she was really pretty and kind and could kick his ass with one arm tied behind her back. Nate talked to Ravi about bringing both Zoey and Devon into their relationship when it became clear that it was what he wanted. Ravi agreed because he also kind of had a crush on Zoey and the beginnings of one on Devon.

Ravi and Devon didn't get along well at first. It was quite common to find them in the middle of a fight. The more it happened, the more Nate felt kind of bad for suggesting they form a foursome in the first place. Zoey always assured him it wasn't his fault and when they finally calmed down, so did Ravi and Devon. He loved all three of them and he hated to see them fight. Nate spent most of his time with them, but when he wasn't with them, he was with Steel. Because his brother was just as important and he'd sort of been neglecting him a bit.

That's kind of where he was then. He was excited to show Steel the clearing he'd found while exploring the woods with Zoey a few days ago. Thing was, he never got to show him. Right as he was about to go find Steel, he was intercepted by Lord Blaze of House Thompson.

"Hello, Lord Thompson." Nate bowed, a polite smile fixed on his face. "I wasn't aware you were in the Snake Kingdom. How nice to see you." He refused to flinch, knowing well that Lord Blaze was something of a bully. Steel was around, Nate wasn't _really_ alone, but that didn't mean Lord Blaze didn't scare him.

"Nice to see you as well, Omega Nathan. I'm here on business, my family is hoping to sell some things to the King. I'm hoping you can help me, though. See I heard a little rumor around the castle. About an Omega in a relationship with a Beta?" Blaze's smirk made it clear he knew exactly what was going on.

Nate's heart sank to his stomach and anxiety struck his mind but he refused to rise to the bait. He smiled nervously, "I'm sorry, Lord Thompson, but I've no idea who you're talking about."

Blaze chuckled darkly, "I think you do. They say it's a man of Nobility in blue, another in red, a woman of the Nobility in yellow, and a servant in gold. Sound familiar?" He took a step forward with every word he spoke.

When he got too close, Nate backed up. His back hit the wall and he shrunk in on himself, "No, Lord Thompson, it doesn't really."

The man leaned in close, staring at Nate with piercing eyes. He leaned over and whispered in Nate's ear, "I don't believe you."

"You have no evidence..." Nate protested weakly, trying to throw Blaze off.

"But I don't need any evidence, do I, Nate? Just the _idea_ is enough for the Guards. I bet it's enough for King Jake too." Blaze laughed.

"If you believe that, the-then tell the Guards." Nate whimpered when Blaze pinned him to the wall with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I will. But first, you're going to do something for me."

"No." Nate struggled.

"Yes, you will," Blaze repeated in a low growl.

"He said no, Blaze. You wanna leave the Omega alone?" asked a new voice with such steel in his tone it brokered no room for argument. Blaze whipped around and growled. There, in all his red-and-black glory, stood Nate's Alpha lover Devon.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall as Blaze backed away.

Devon watched the older man walk away. Only when he was sure Blaze was gone did he relax and go to Nate. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you."

"Devon, he knows," Nate replied urgently.

Devon shook his head, "He doesn't have any proof."

"He doesn't need any. The Guards have always been willing to lock an Omega in jail, they won't care if it's the Consort's friend or the Consort himself." Nate's eyes got teary and he wiped them on his sleeve.

Devon huffed, "Well, don't worry about that now. For now, let's just get you to our room."

_(Yes, Devon and Lilly now had rooms in the castle. It was a small group of rooms. One room for each person; Nate, Ravi, Devon, and Zoey, and the big bedroom which held a bed big enough for the four of them and then some. There was also a common room where they sometimes napped, or let Ravi read while they dozed, or talk about their days, etcetera.)_

Nate was sniffling, tears falling from his eyes when he blinked. He hated feeling helpless, but Blaze Thompson didn't make idle threats. Nate had seen Blaze beat his servants to near death over small things. He knew that Blaze would be back, he knew that whatever Blaze wanted wouldn't be good for Nate, he knew that when the Guards found out, he'd be put to death. He doubted this would even reach King Jake's ears, the Guards had been given permission long ago to simply kill people who were deemed a threat to the Kingdom without the order of the King.

"Nate?" Zoey asked as Ravi and Devon conversed quietly. She set a hand on his knee. "Nate, are you alright?"

Nate sniffed. He was a strong person, had gone through the kind trauma that would make most anyone break down completely and come out almost unscathed. Thing was, though, he'd always known he was risking everything by being with Ravi, then again twice as much when he fell in love with Zoey. He couldn't gain any protection by being with Devon, the law was that no Omega was allowed to be in a relationship with a Beta, no matter the relationship with the Beta or whoever was in the relationship.

"I don't want to die, Zoey." Nate murmured, looking up at her with wide doe-eyes.

Her heart broke a little more, "It's okay, _mon chaton_**(3)**. We won't let that happen."

Nate's heart lifted a little as Zoey wrapped him into a hug and he cuddled deeper into her warmth. Fear and anxiety warred for attention in his heart, but for now, he was safe.

This was the sight that Ravi and Devon saw when they glanced back. Devon sighed, "I hate this."

Ravi nodded, "I do too."

"I think we need to make a better effort not to fight. Especially not in front of Nate. I do love you, but this relationship can't continue if we're fighting all the time." Devon glanced at Ravi from the corner of his eye.

Ravi nodded. "What are we even fighting about, anyway?"

Devon sighed. "I'm sorry, Ravi. I guess I'm just not used to having so many people care and offer opinions. I'm not used to not being right and I took that out on you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. I've been Nate's only love for a long time, since before we came to the Snake Kingdom. I think it's hard for me to share Nate with anyone, much less an Alpha." Ravi offered his hand.

Devon smiled and took it with a nod.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

So, when they had a good reason; Devon, Ravi, and Zoey were pretty good at making Nate forget everything around him in a matter of seconds.

Truth be told, Nate had very good reason to forget about the threat to his life when Devon, Ravi, and Zoey looked at him like he'd hung the sun, the moon, and all the stars. He loved them so, _so_ much, he could hardly contain it. He wanted to shout it to the world, but the truth was he couldn't.

He did make sure to tell Noah about Lord Blaze, though, just to ensure that Noah understood what was happening.

"He threatened you?" Noah asked with a soft gasp. "He decided it would be okay to just go and _threaten_ a friend of the King?"

Nate nodded, one arm crossed over his body to hold tight to his other arm. "He said that he was going to tell the Guards, but he wanted me to do something for him first."

"Let it be known now that no matter what he asks you to do, you do not have to do it, Nate. Alpha or not, there's never an excuse to threaten _anyone._ Some of our ancestors learned the hard way, but if Lord Thompson had to as well, so be it." There was a growl in Noah's voice that made Nate wonder if the older Omega should've been born an Alpha, but it was gone before Nate could examine it further.

"Yes, Noah. Thank you." Nate bowed his head.

"Nate, you aren't alone here. You have friends who would be happy to help you and Devon, Ravi, and Zoey would never leave you alone. I need to talk to the King, but we'll speak again soon, okay? Go back to your rooms. Stay there until I summon you. I'll send Steel for you and only Steel. Don't go with anyone else, alright?" Noah's voice was pleading like it did when Noah wanted them to understand that he was trying to keep them safe.

Nate couldn't have said no. Not in a million years. He nodded, "I will, Noah, thank you."

"Good." Noah nodded to the door. "Go quick, now. Be careful."

Nate left the room and hurried back to his room. He didn't emerge from his room until Devon came to check on him. Nate called for him to come in, and they spent a while cuddling until Ravi and Zoey joined them. Nate may have been in a kind of danger right then, but he felt safe in his lovers' arms. It was wonderful to be covered on all sides by the people he loves.

Devon, his _Corazón._

Ravi, his _amour._

Zoey, his _cariño._

He loved them all so much. He'd only just found them. He didn't want to lose them here.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Nate woke up to a tapping on the door. "Nate?" asked the voice of his brother.

He gently disentangled himself from his lovers' arms and quietly went to the door. "Steel?" he asked.

"It's me, brother. Come now, we have to get you to the King."

Nate cracked open the door and sure enough, there was Steel. He opened it wider and stepped out. "Steel."

Steel leaned down and hugged Nate. "We'll get through this, brother. I'll be here for you."

Nate smiled and nodded, then they made their way swiftly up the stairs to the Royal Throne Room. He was ushered in by the butler and he stood trembling in his gold and white, wondering if he should've at least put on the black band on his bedside table.

The Snake King looked up from his conversation with a few of the Nobility of his kingdom. "Oh, Nate! Noah's told me a lot about you. Let me finish up and we'll get started."

Nate nodded, taking a step back and observing. The Snake King continued his conversation and Nate noticed a few of the Nobility from the Dragon, Phoenix, and Andromeda kingdoms. What surprised him the most was that Noah stood next to his husband with his head high and his back straight.

Nate didn't doubt that Noah took great pleasure in showing those of the old Nobility that he was not treated as a traditional Omega. Noah walked with his head held high and displayed the collar around his throat proudly where most Omegas would try not to be seen and to hide the collar. Nate was happy for Noah, he was. He hoped the Snake King understood how magical Noah could make his life if he wasn't forced to hide from half the world.

Then Noah was calling his name and gesturing him forward with a smile. Nate walked forward and stopped the respectful distance away, bowing at the waist.

The Snake King waved the formality away with a smile. "No need for that, you're a friend of Noah's, therefore a friend of mine. Tell me what's happened with Blaze Thompson."

So, Nate explained what had happened and, at Noah's insistence, about his relationship with Devon, Ravi, and Zoey. The Snake King listened patiently, humming at the right time and growling once when he was told that Nate had been threatened. He glanced at Noah and quirked an eyebrow. Noah smiled and the Snake King was appeased. A silent conversation, Nate assumed.

When Nate had finished explaining, the Snake King stood. "This took a lot of courage, Nat, thank you. I'm happy you told me this. I'll deal with Lord Thompson right away and speak with the guards. Let it be known here first that you will _never _have to do anything you don't wish to, Nate. No Omega will have to do anything they don't want to, I promise."

Noah was smiling proudly, looking for all the world like the Royalty he was. Nate's smile came in a little late, but just as wide. "Thank you, your Majesty!" he bowed again, thoroughly grateful.

The Snake King smiled back, "I will root out every Guard that dares to harm an Omega without reason. Noah, my love, we have much work to do. Nate, please have Steel take you back to your lovers."

Nate bowed a final time and was gone, practically skipping down the hallway, excited to tell the others. When he got back to the room and found them still sleeping he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Settling back down under the covers, Nate sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. He'd put it out of his mind for so long, it was now considered courage. He was safe now.

Until someone sounded the siren, and even after that, he was safe.

**(1) Hindi term of endearment, translates to "my love".**

**(2) Heart of mine.**

**(3) I just really like the idea of Zoey being from France. Translates to "my kitten".**


End file.
